Seeking Solace
by ExplosiveArtBlock
Summary: After a failed attempt to get into contact with his Trine mates, Starscream seeks solace in the most unexpected of friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** Okay, a new fan fiction! I will admit, I am very hesitant to put anything Transformers up, just because I'm sort of new to the whole fandom… I watched _some_ TFA, but I am now utterly _obsessed_ with Transformers Prime; which is the verse this is set in.

While it is set in Primeverse, I will be bringing in some other characters who haven't been introduced into Transformers Prime. I only hope I can pull it off, ahaha.

Well, guys. I hope I'm not the horrible writer I pin myself for being (which I am, just saying...), I hope that this isn't horribly painful to read and that it at least has one or two good points.

I hope to kind of make it into a longer story; something that isn't a one shot like my usual works, but I'm not sure. I guess we'll see what happens...

Enjoy (I hope)!

* * *

Seeking Solace

Starscream paced back and forth in the small space he had in his cell. As per Megatron's orders, Starscream's presence on the Nemesis was not welcomed, and after cutting through waves of Eradicons, Starscream encountered the one mech he had been dreading.

Soundwave.

Tired from the multitudes of Drones, and lacking in energon, he hadn't put up the strongest defence, which resulted in his current position. He vented air and sat down on the small block that was provided; nothing more, nothing less.

'_It's nice to see they spare no expense for their prisoners...'_ he thought sourly. Though, the number of times he had sent someone to the brig... Starscream shook his head and looked out the bars that confined him. They seemed old and tattered but he knew one touch could fry his systems. Absently, Starscream stood up once more and began pacing.

He was an idiot for barging head first onto the Nemesis after so many months of carefully avoiding it in favour of scavenging the old abandoned mines for energon, hiding his energy signature from any Decepticon troops that may have gone through the old mine for whatever reason. He didn't really bother understanding Megatron anymore. Starscream was convinced his logic circuits were fried from the prolonged exposure to Dark Energon. Frowning, Starscream wondered how all his thoughts always ended up on Megatron. He paused.

"Slagger" he said aloud to no one in particular.

The Eradicons that had been assigned to watch over him looked to him curiously, but looked away after he sent them a glare.

Flexing his wings, he began pacing once more. The reason that he had acted so rashly had been because he felt something; a deep feeling from his spark that he had long since forgotten. He had sensed his Trine mates entering Earth's atmosphere. He had been relieved to know that they were well, but once they found out about his current predicament they wouldn't be very happy that their Trine leader had just abandoned the Decepticons altogether. He had sent out a message to the link the three shared, but he had no response. Days passed, and Starscream became impatient. They had been apart for eons – Starscream felt bitter resentment towards Skywarp and Thundercracker who managed to stay together while he was Megatron's punching bag, but as much as he was annoyed, the only thing he wanted more than a nice cube of energon, was to meet up with his Trine so they could fly together one more time.

Eventually, Starscream became fed up with waiting and had tracked down the Nemesis – which took another week or so. With his patience thinning by each passing day, Starscream became frantic. He had to find them. What if Megatron had done something to them? No, No. If they were offlined he would have felt it. Once he had finally tracked the Decepticon ship, he wasted no time formulating a plan, he only went by what his Spark told him; something he hadn't done since he had met Skywarp and Thundercracker when they were younger.

He smiled slightly at the fond memories of the three of them back on Cybertron; the fasted Seeker Trine to take to the skies. After they had bonded, the three had been inseparable. However, eons away from his Trine mates and the constant beatings from Megatron had an effect on the Seeker. He was considerably weaker and most Mechs thought him to be slightly insane – which wasn't true, but it wasn't false either. The great Air Commander Starscream had been reduced to a grovelling heap at Megatron's feet.

Starscream shook his head at the thought. Seekers were built to be the best of the best. He could take anything Megatron threw his way – and he had for years and years. Every single failure Megatron had, he took it out on the Seeker. Not once did he ever complain or whimper. Of course he had tried to get out of it more than once, and begged when he was truly desperate, but never did he say anything to Megatron. He had to take it, prove he wasn't the weakling that Megatron so often said he was. He doubted any other Decepticon or Autobot could have taken it.

No, he was the best of the best.

He stopped as he remembered that he was definitely going to be punished for daring to even go near the Nemesis – near Megatron after he had left the Decepticons.

He glanced down to the faded Decepticon Symbol on his chest that he had tried so hard to erase. Scratch marks covered the middle of his chest where he had tried to erase all evidence that he had ever belonged to the faction. Not like it did anything; he was already famous and known by all Cybertronians for being Megatron's Second in Command; and most unloyal follower.

It would be no surprise to them that he had defected, but it wouldn't stop any of them from killing him on the spot.

Starscream was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of footsteps and hushed whispers. He paid no attention to it – it was probably just the Eradicons gossiping about how their former Commander was now just stuck in the Brig scheduled for...

Starscream vented air and sank down onto the block in the corner of the cell.

Death.

* * *

**After Note:** Y'know...

I suck at descriptions..

Must be pretty obvious and cliche what's gonna happen..

But bear with me. I just hope I can make this fic something that will stand out.

Doubt it.

Though, I hope it's okay. ;A;

Review to tell me how much it sucks? :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note:** Oooh. People actually like this *3*

Thank you for reviewing if you did!

I don't see the need for a disclaimer. Aren't I already on a site that's solely for fan fiction? Anyway, I'll shut up; I don't want to make this author bit too lengthy.

* * *

Seeking Solace

Skywarp sat in the med bay alongside Thundercracker. They had just returned from a normal recon mission, hoping to find fresh supplies of energon. They had been told if they went out in hopes of finding Starscream, the only reason they were to return with him was if they were bringing him directly to Megatron where he would deal with the wayward Mech. Megatron had known right off the bat that they would be searching for their Trine leader.

When Megatron sent them on any kind of mission, they would seek their Trine Leader as well as completing their designated mission. Although they wished no harm to come to him, their missions were the only way out of base without raising any suspicions. The Eradicons had already figured out what they did when they went out on a mission, much to Skywarp's annoyance.

It was difficult to communicate with Starscream. They couldn't get a hold of him no matter how hard they both tried; the link had become weaker and weaker during the eons that they had been separated. They needed to just get into contact with him for even just a few minutes and it would be a whole lot easier to contact him – especially now that they were on the same planet.

Soundwave wasn't any help, either. Whenever they were sent on any kind of mission, he would either send one of his Cassetticons along with them, or in the case of recon, give them a strict time limit, making any communications with Starscream impossible. It took time and effort to try and locate their Trine leader – time which they didn't have, and wasted effort if they had a Cassetticon with them.

Soundwave was essentially like a really strict mother.

Skywarp vented air as he shifted on the uncomfortable medical table he was forced to sit on waiting for Knockout. He growled under his breath.

'_What's taking him so long?'_ he wondered, glancing towards the door then to Thundercracker.

Thundercracker was unsurprisingly silent during the whole stay at the Med Bay, but he seemed to be looking towards the door with some sort of interest, and soon Skywarp understood why. There was gunfire and yelling from outside. Skywarp stood up and tentatively walked towards the door. Thundercracker made a noise of disapproval but made no move to stop his team mate.

As Skywarp moved his servo to open the door, the door slammed open and Knockout entered, clearly irritated. He shot a glance at Skywarp.

"I wouldn't go out there if I were you." He said.

"And why would that be?"

"Intruder." Knockout shrugged. He held out his arm and frowned. "Those Eradicons nearly shot me... Slaggers ruined my paint job."

Skywarp made a move to join the fray before Knockout stopped him.

"I just came directly from the bridge. I've been given direct orders from Megatron not to allow you outside into the muck that's going on out there."

Skywarp stared at him and frowned. "That's why you took so long."

Knockout nodded.

"I don't understand, what's out there that's such a horrible threat that we can't go out there and help?"

Knockout shifted his weight from one leg to the other and then waved a servo dismissively. "It's probably nothing." He said.

"Starscream is out there." Thundercracker said. It was a statement, not a question.

"You got me." Knockout raised his arms in mock defeat then picked up a scanner and glared at Skywarp.

"Coming?"

"For what?" Skywarp growled.

"Since you're new around here, Soundwave ordered regular checkups after your missions to ensure that you haven't been damaged in any way during your flight to Earth – sometimes problems come up after missions so that's why I need to give you a quick once over. Now get your aft down on this med berth before I weld you to it."

"No. I'm going out to help Starscream" Skywarp huffed as he moved towards the door again.

"There's nothing we can do." Thundercracker announced. "Even with the three of us, we're no match for Megatron."

"You don't mean..."

Thundercracker nodded. "Megatron is going to see to it that Starscream is offlined by his hand to ensure that he does not come back."

"But we have to try!" Skywarp persisted. "We haven't seen him since Cybertron went dark..."

"We will see him."

Skywarp felt a strained ping at his spark and nodded grudgingly. Thundercracker had something planned, but it would wait until the medic was done with them. It was silent for a while, as Knockout examined them both. The yelling became faint and then non-existent as Skywarp assumed that Starscream had been taken to the Brig.

Megatron was currently away – _'probably tormenting the Autobots or something' _Skywarp thought sourly.

Megatron would want to execute his traitorous Second in Command in front of an audience to prove a point. Skywarp scowled at the thought of having to watch his Trine mate die. Megatron would undoubtedly give Thundercracker and himself a front row seat.

He had heard that it felt like a thousand knives stabbing at your spark when you feel the bond between your bonded shatter and break as their spark faded. It _was_ possible to live through it; whether or not most wanted to though, was an entirely different matter.

"No more secret evil plans?" Knockout smirked, breaking the silence. "Or are you just communicating through your link so I can't hear you?"

Skywarp scowled at Knockout.

"We're not scheming anything." He snapped.

"Of course you're not. It's definitely not obvious to the whole Decepticon base that you're trying to plan a way to get into contact with your Trine leader." Knockout smirked.

Skywarp merely kept glaring at the medical officer.

"Oh come _on_, everybody knows. Trines aren't meant to be 2 mechs. Some of the better Seeker teams lost a team mate on Cybertron during war and abandoned their own mission in favour of finding their team mate. It was obvious that at one point or another that you would attempt to get into contact with him." Knockout drawled.

"...But Megatron does not wish for us to get into contact with Starscream any time soon." Thundercracker nodded.

Skywarp folded his arms over his chest plating in annoyance. "So what if we're trying to get into contact with Starscream? Why should you care?"

"Simple." Knockout flashed a cocky grin. "I'm on your side."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Bwah! And so the story continues!

Not entirely pleased with this, but my wonderful sister and beta reader Runaway Deviant helped me a lot on this!

Hope you guys like it! 8D

* * *

Seeking Solace – Chapter 3

Starscream could hear the footsteps getting louder. He was tempted to snarl something about them at the Eradicon guards, but they would more than likely just mock him for his current position. The whispers were gradually become louder as well.

_'Why can't you talk using a comm. Link?'_ Starscream thought irritably.

The voices sounded familiar, but Starscream couldn't tell who exactly it was. The brig was built to muffle any incoming noise so that if there was a rescue party or something similar nearby, the prisoner wouldn't be able to hear anything from afar and attempt anything heroic.

Starscream grinned. One of the better ideas that he had implemented onboard the Nemesis when Megatron was… out of commission; however, now it seemed that it was working against him. The voices, though, never ceased and it seemed as if they were constantly getting louder and louder.

* * *

Thundercracker and Skywarp walked down the narrow and annoyingly long corridor that lead to the brig where their trine leader was being held. One way or another, they would try and get him back. Occasionally, Eradicons would walk by and Thundercracker would drag Skywarp to the side so that they weren't caught.

"Why can't we just go to see him? We _are_ his trine mates!" Skywarp finally burst out after regaining his balance after a rather forceful tug from Thundercracker.

"Yes, but Megatron will not be pleased," Thundercracker calmly replied, "We'd do best to stay on his good side so that he can continue to trust us."

Skywarp made a face akin to a pout but remained silent.

"The security is getting tighter as we get closer to Starscream. Be on your guard." Thundercracker murmured.

Skywarp nodded in response, his steps getting lighter and his guard never lowering.

Eventually, they came to a large circular room which held about 9 cells and a circular desk in the middle at which an Eradicon stood.

"Slag! Of all the crackpot ideas Starscream had, the one that worked best is now working against him." Skywarp commented. Thundercracker nodded absently at his trine-mate's comment, scanning the cells. Eventually, he found the cell he was looking for; cell six – Starscream's prison.

Thunder cracker looked at Skywarp who nodded in response, disappearing with a loud _crack._

The Eradicon turned to see what the noise was, and while he was distracted, Skywarp re-appeared behind him. He quickly shifted his hand to a large blade and swiftly cut off the Eradicons head

* * *

Knockout stormed through the halls of The Nemesis.

_"Those aft heads! They're going to get themselves offlined and then we'll be down _three_ seekers! What were they_ thinking_!"_ he fumed silently to himself. _"We can't afford to lose any more! They're so rare as to be virtually non-existent!"_

Knockout punched his security code into the hall leading to the brig and began the long walk towards the Nemesis' holding cells.

_"They're damn lucky I was the one that saw the security breach and not Soundwave!"_ Knockout stopped. _"No... Soundwave probably already knows."_

His pace became a swift walk and then an all out run as he heard the distinct noise of gunfire

* * *

Starscream knew that noise.

Even after eons of separation, there was no mistaking it.

That laser fire was Skywarp's; and where Skywarp was, Thundercracker was there to follow helplessly behind their reckless younger trine-mate.

He moved as close as he dared against the electronic bars of his prison and a smile formed on his face. There was Skywarp and a recently-decapitated drone. However, as soon as that one drone was offlined, five more came out from the small passageways that lead to other cells, followed by another five.

Starscream scowled at the increase of drones; nothing that his trine couldn't handle; and due to the way the brig was built, nothing that anyone else would know about. However, if either of them were to be hurt, how on Cybertron would they explain it?

He was sure that Megatron was keeping an eye on them, especially since his less than glorious break in, and for them to waltz on into the brig...

Megatron surely would hear about this, and be less than pleased

* * *

Knockout slowed down as the noise got louder. It would do not good to barge in and reveal himself. He walked, prod in tow. As he'd suspected, Thundercracker was at the Brig controls while Skywarp was fighting off any Eradicons who dared to go near either of them. Starscream was watching, a slight grin on his face.

There was a buzzing noise, and the bars to Starscream's prison cell disappeared. Starscream was hesitant, but strode out of the cell with a triumphant "ha!". As soon as he was out, he was by Skywarp's side, helping him ward off the oncoming storm of Eradicons.

_'Where did they all come from?'_ Knockout wondered to himself, but was quickly driven out of his thoughts when the trine began moving in his direction. He quickly wondered exactly what they were going to do, now. He couldn't allow Thundercracker, Skywarp and Starscream to get away – how in the name of the All Spark would they survive? One mech scavenging for energon is hard enough, but three of them? Knockout shook his head, there weren't enough energon scraps anywhere for all of them, and they couldn't risk tracking the Nemesis – if they escaped the security would double, making it ten times more difficult to track, break into, steal energon from and actually get out alive with said energon.

Knockout vented air and stepped out from his hiding spot, making the three seekers stop in their tracks.

"Knockout? What are you doing here?" Starscream growled at him.

"Relax" Knockout said. "I'm here to help."

He gave a pointed glare at Skywarp and Thundercracker. "Skywarp, you have to warp Thundercracker and yourself back to your quarters."

"Why should I?" Skywarp scowled at the Medical Officer.

_"They're over there! Stop them! Destroy them if you need to! Lord Megatron does not need any more traitors in his ranks!"_

Knockout cringed.

"That's why. I'll get 'Screamer out of here. You two lie low and at least _pretend_ to be loyal. It won't do any of you good if you're all stuck fighting over the last energon scrap from the mines. Now _go!_"

Starscream's face twisted into a scowl at the nickname that Knockout had given him, but his features lightened when he looked at his trine and nodded tentatively.

Thundercracker spoke up;

"It would be best if we stayed here. If we remain here, we would be able to relay properly processed energon to Starscream, rather than scraps... It would be best for all our purposes to lay low and pretend as if nothing happened."

Skywarp sulked towards Thundercracker and with a small nod, disappeared with the larger mech.

Knockout looked at Starscream.

"I know you're less than pleased, but I'll explain myself later. Now ready your weapons; we're getting out of here."

"We?" Starscream raised an eyebrow.

"You don't honestly think I want to stay onboard this ship? It's dark, boring and I barely do anything. I can't stand around all day and do _nothing._"

"What about Breakdown? Are you just going to leave him?"

Knockout gave a weak smile.

"He was offlined."

Starscream opened his mouth to say something but something else caught his attention. His optics widened and he took a step back.

Knockout looked in confusion at Starscream and then turned around, his own optics widening in surprise.

The mech that he had so hoped to avoid was now blocking their only exit.

Soundwave.

* * *

**After Note:** Hey guys, can you tell me how I did on this chapter?

It'd be much appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note:** Sorry this has taken so long!

I.. Have no excuse really .. Just enjoy! 8D

* * *

Seeking Solace – Chapter 4

Starscream looked at the Communications officer who stood before them; the most loyal to Megatron's cause. The mech who knew about _everything_ that happened on the ship – the mech that was probably going to _kill_ them.

He was sure that if Soundwave had a face, he would be smirking with satisfaction right now, but now was not the time to debate on whether or not he did have a face; now was a time either to run or fight, though running was out of the question. He was a Decepticon – Decepticons never run... right? It was unfortunate, then, that he and Knockout weren't the strongest or most keen fighters among the Decepticons.

Sure, Knockout was a wiz with his prod and he was able to hold off his enemies for a while with his agility, but Starscream knew how to defend himself for long enough to escape and that was basically it – which was why he would prefer to just stay on the Nemesis and monitor the situation, helping whenever he could by sending information, or talking Decepticons through complicated missions. When he wasn't trying to kill Megatron, he actually did make a very good Second in Command.

A thought suddenly struck Starscream; what if Soundwave had seen Thundercracker and Skywarp? He cringed to think that they may be in as much trouble as he was, but he quickly snapped out of it; Thundercracker would ensure that Skywarp was always near him to keep him safe, and if all else failed, Skywarp would be able to warp them elsewhere. Starscream reassured himself that his trine mates were fine. It was himself and Knockout that he had to worry about now.

Starscream hadn't seen Soundwave fight very often. He was usually found on the bridge co-ordinating attacks and maintaining the Nemesis, but the few times he _had_ seen the comm. officer fight, he hadn't really _fought_. He would defend himself easily with his large arms, but choose a less... aggressive stance when it came to fighting back; typically tricking his foes into doing something stupid so that he could escape without them bothering him again.

Starscream shook his head. This wasn't the time to be off with the cyber fairies. Though nothing had happened, the tension in the room had not eased at all. Both Knockout and Starscream were staring into Soundwave's... screen? Face? Whatever he had.

Knockout had decided that standing around having a staring contest just wasn't doing it for him and so he was the first to make a move. He took a quick step towards Soundwave and swung his prod at the comm. officer's neck. Soundwave easily blocked his attack and sent the red mech flying back into a wall, the sound of metal grinding against metal echoing in the long corridor. Knockout merely growled in aggravation.

Starscream, distracted by Knockout's fall soon realised that Soundwave was looking in his general direction and took a cautious step back, holding his arm up for when he needed his rocket; however something caught his eye – Soundwave's chest armour was gone. His Cassetticon!

'_Knockout! Try again, I'll distract him.'_ Starscream grinned. Soundwave was always quick to deploy his Cassetticons in battle, but perhaps he could use this to his advantage.

'_What good will that do?'_

'_His Cassetticon is gone – it's after us. Go for his chest and I'll make sure that he's distracted.'_

'_Whatever you say...'_ Knockout sent back.

Starscream nodded at Knockout – Soundwave, who had obviously caught on to their silent communication, tensed as Starscream's eyes locked onto Laserbeak, who was flying overhead and preparing to attack. He shot one of his arm rockets at it, missing narrowly.

Starscream narrowed his optics in annoyance, but never lost sight of the Cassetticon that was flying in circles to disorientate him.

He huffed and vented air.

This would take a while

* * *

Knockout smirked at Starscream's near miss. It was always amusing to the medical officer that Lord Megatron's Second in Command was such a horrible fighter most of the time.

Back on Cybertron Skywarp, Thundercracker and of course Starscream were the greatest Seeker Trine to take to the skies. No matter what mission they were sent on, they never returned without carrying out their orders. It was for that reason alone that Starscream – their leader – had caught Megatron's attention.

Starscream was the fastest and most agile – and that agility came in handy when he had to get out of the way of the oncoming fire that Laserbeak sent his way.

"Well don't just stand there and gawk!" Starscream screeched at him.

"Oh, right." Knockout replied dumbly.

He swung his prod in a wide circle and then charged at Soundwave head on. However Soundwave, calm as ever, simply moved his arms up in defence, effectively blocking every hit that Knockout sent at him.

Knockout clenched his prod tighter in his servo and was sure that he had left a dent in the handle.

Just as he was about to go for another round of "smack Soundwave's arms", he heard a screeching from behind him. He turned to see Starscream triumphantly putting a heeled pede on Laserbeak's back. He glanced over to Soundwave, who visibly flinched at the sight. Knockout saw a small flash in his screen – presumably communicating with his Cassetticon. Deciding that he wouldn't get a better chance than this, Knockout moved to Soundwave's side, and when he still didn't notice him, he ran towards him, prodding him roughly in the neck.

Soundwave faltered and stumbled backwards. With once last glance at his Cassetticon – who he would have to buff to get rid of that scuff from Starscream's heel – he focused his attention back on the meddling CMO.

Knockout was smirking. His prod was set at the maximum voltage and another good clean shock and he would be out cold. Starscream had busied himself in kicking Laserbeak every time it dared to move and Soundwave was visibly flinching at every hit that Starscream sent at the flier.

Knockout's smirk only widened. With their link, Soundwave would be able to feel everything that his drone did – something that was both a tactical advantage, but also a hindrance. Knockout knew that even behind his mask and his silence, Soundwave worried about his symbiote. Soundwave had approached Knockout many times before to ask him to check up on the little metallic bird.

Knockout took the chance while Soundwave was distracted by his Cassetticon – again – to try to prod him once more. He flew forwards towards the intelligence officer who sent him back with a flick of his arm. Frustrated, Knockout swung his prod at Soundwave once more. Anticipating Soundwave blocking the swing, he twirled around to his other side and stuck his prod into his exposed chest. He put all his weight into the prod and tried to ensure that Soundwave would not be getting away any time soon. Soundwave shook and then fell to the ground. Knockout's stance relaxed and he twirled his prod in victory.

"Shock and Drop."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note:** I'm trying to make my chapters longer..

It's not really that much longer, but it still is. Should I make them longer? I don't know.

I hope this isnt boring. I tried to take LucasVN's advice.. I hope it's okay ;A;

Uh.

ENJOY.

Seeking Solace – Chapter 5

A flash of Purple and a distinct crack sound alerted Thundercracker to his Trine mate's presence. Of course, his stomping, huffing and mumbling was also a dead giveaway.

Thundercracker groaned and leaned back against the head of the berth he was sitting on. Skywarp was the youngest of their trine and he was worse than Starscream when it came to tantrums. Thundercracker wondered – not for the first time – how in the name of Primus he, who was level headed and sensible, ended up with two of the prissiest and annoying ego filled mechs ever.

Not that he didn't love them both. No, they were his trine and he would do anything to protect them, but it was best for Skywarp and himself to lie low and stay out of everyone's way. It was no secret what Starscream had endured while he had been alone on the Nemesis, just himself and the Wrath of Megatron. Skywarp had made it his personal mission to find out what happened to their trine leader in their absence and Thundercracker regretted his decision to let him.

He had had to badger a host of different Eradicons for weeks before they finally got so fed up with him that they told him – Skywarp had that effect on 'Bots and 'Cons alike.

Nevertheless, Skywarp was horrified to find out what had happened to their trine leader in the eons that they had been apart. He had found out about all of his failures, his abuse and the Dark Energon incident.

No wonder he had defected.

"Skywarp, stop that," Thundercracker grumbled from his place on the berth after Skywarp had finished a seventh lap of their quarters – a habit he had gotten from Starscream, Thundercracker noted.

"I can't help it. What if Megatron gets to them? What if they can't get away? What happens if he executes Star?" Skywarp paused and tensed.

"What will happen to us?" he finished softly.

Thundercracker opened his mouth to speak but then stopped.

It was unlikely that they would even be able to survive their trine leader's death – especially if it was as brutal as Megatron was sure to make it.

Skywarp sensed Thundercracker's unease and sent a wave of comfort through their bond – something he wished he could do for Starscream as well.

If only they could reach him.

* * *

While Knockout busied himself in checking that Soundwave was really down and out, Starscream leant against a wall watching him, wondering just how a grounder would escape the Nemesis. Starscream could always just carry him, he supposed, but it would be difficult – especially considering his current state of disrepair and Knockout's contrary personality.

He wondered if he could steal some Energon before he left.

Knockout, apparently satisfied with Soundwave, walked up to the former second in command.

"Starscream, we need to get out of here."

Starscream vented a sigh. "Tell me something I _don't_ know."

Knockout glared at Starscream.

"I didn't plan on coming here to gain another follower; I came here intending to see my trine! I do not need a grounder like you following me around and slowing me down!" he screeched at the medic.

Knockout crossed his arms across his chassis and frowned up at Starscream.

"I don't see how you could have possibly survived this _without_ me," he replied calmly.

Starscream considered what Knockout said. It was true, but he wouldn't let him win this argument.

"I could have survived just _fine_ if you had let me stay with my trine!" he shrieked at him.

"_Look at you!_ You're barely functioning on what little energon you have left, you got yourself captured and last time I checked, Megatron is not your best friend at the moment! I doubt you would have lived to even _see_ your trine again!" Knockout yelled at Starscream, "and you_ look_ horrible!" he added with a huff.

Starscream opened his mouth to retort but wasn't entirely sure what to say. He didn't bother to try and understand Knockout, but it seemed that he was the type that always wanted the final word; much like himself. He calmed himself. As much as he disliked his current situation, Knockout was correct. He needed to save what little energon he did have.

"Now is hardly time to care about looks." He said evenly, staring down at the smaller grounder, his optics belying his outer calm.

Knockout glared back, optics on fire with equal irritation.

"Don't make me prod you," Knockout warned, breaking the silence.

Starscream vented a sigh. It was obvious that he was not going to win this. He shook his head. He didn't have time to worry about Knockout. He could follow him for all he cared – _which he didn't_ – all he cared about right now was getting out, preferably alive and possibly with some energon. Though, the latter seemed unlikely, Starscream was always hopeful.

Grumbling in irritation, he began the short walk out of the brig and towards freedom.

"Thundercracker?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think they've escaped yet?"

"It hasn't even been three minutes since the last time you asked me. I don't know."

Silence. Thundercracker looked over at Skywarp who was lying on his back staring at the ceiling of their quarters. He rolled onto his side and offlined his optics.

"How about now?"

"For the last time I don't know!"

Thundercracker heard Skywarp move around and on lined his optics to look at his trine mate – who was pacing.

_Again._

Thundercracker groaned. He couldn't handle Skywarp's inability to remain still at the best of times, let alone when he was worried or upset.

It didn't help that Skywarp was purposely opening their bond and letting his emotions surge through Thundercracker. He tried to block him, but it was difficult.

"Skywarp, stop that," he grumbled.

Skywarp paused in his pacing. He then began warping from one side of the room to the other, grinning when Thundercracker failed to shoot him.

It was good to be able to teleport.

Thundercracker however, was getting increasingly annoyed by his younger and more openly emotional trine member. He was pretty sure that Skywarp was just doing it to be annoying – in fact, he was certain.

"Skywarp, if I go out and try and hack into the security cameras will you please just stop warping, shut up and go to recharge?"

Skywarp warped to the end of Thundercracker's berth – purely to annoy the older seeker.

"Yep!" he grinned with childish glee.

Thundercracker managed to kick the purple seeker away before rolling off the berth and walking to the door, though not before opening his end of their bond to keep an optic on Skywarp. There was no way that Skywarp would actually recharge, even after Thundercracker came back, but the hope that he would was what motivated Thundercracker to continue on anyway.

He walked to the door and after one last scrutinising glance at Skywarp, exited their room and began the walk toward the bridge. Megatron wasn't back yet, and he was hoping that Soundwave was in recharge.

_Like he should be right now._

He walked into the bridge and was greeted by two Eradicons standing around staring up at a screen. His optics followed their gaze and he found himself staring up at Starscream and Knockout yelling at each other. He groaned.

They were meant to be helping each other escape, not trying to kill each other.

He looked to another screen and noted that Soundwave was out cold in the brig. He folded his arms over his chassis and grinned slightly.

"_Go Star,"_ he thought to himself.

One of the Eradicons looked over his shoulder and straightened up.

"Lieutenant Thundercracker, sir!"

Thundercracker cringed at his title. He always disliked being called anything to do with his rank. Starscream had an ego the size of the Earth's sun – probably bigger. Perhaps it was infinite. He always demanded that everyone – except Megatron, Skywarp and himself – used his proper title; _Air Commander_.

Due to Starscream's rank, he and Skywarp had been upgraded to first and second lieutenant. Skywarp had thrown a fit when he was named as second lieutenant.

He vented.

"Just call me Thundercracker," he said evenly.

The Eradicon seemed surprised but nodded.

"Lieu- erm... Thundercracker, sir, what did you need?" he gestured to the Eradicon beside him. "We're at your service."

Thundercracker looked at them both and then shrugged.

"I was just looking for Star." He walked between them both to the console that the Eradicons were looking at and opened up a comm. link with Skywarp.

"Skywarp?"

"TC!"

Thundercracker rubbed his helm in frustration.

"I told you not to call me that."

"You say a lot of things; I don't necessarily listen to them all."

Thundercracker rolled his optics.

"Starscream is fine. He and the medic..." he trailed off as he looked up at the screen that had the surveillance on Starscream and Knockout.

His intakes hitched as he realised that there was a dark imposing shadow that looked strikingly like Megatron walking up behind them.

"TC? What's wrong?"

He looked over his shoulder to find the Eradicons in the same horror-stricken state he was in currently. Unsure whether or not it was from shock or worry, he turned to them, ending his comm. link with Skywarp as he did so.

Turning to the one who hadn't talked to him earlier he spoke as calmly as he could.

"You, go to my quarters and try to keep Skywarp in there. He can't know about this."

The Eradicon nodded and hurried off.

"You, with me." He commanded the remaining Eradicon.

The Eradicon nodded and followed behind Thundercracker, who almost flew out of the room in his worry.

His wings twitched with nervous energy as he walked briskly towards where Starscream was. Nearing a corner, he heard a familiar voice talking.

"Well, well, well, Starscream. What a_ pleasant_ surprise it is to see you here again."

"M-My Lord..."

Thundercracker paused before turning the corner, putting out his arm so that the Eradicon would stay back with him.

He wasn't entirely sure how he was going to pull this off, but he was going to get Starscream off this ship, one way or another.

Hopefully without getting himself kicked off in the process.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Note:** Warning; this chapter may or may not make sense.

I don't know. |D

Seeking Solace – Chapter 6

Skywarp was frantic. Thundercracker had closed off his side of their bond and he was beginning to get worried. He had learned from experience that Thundercracker only ever closed off his end of the link whenever something was terribly wrong.

The rest of the time, it was wide open because Thundercracker worried that Skywarp would do something stupid and get himself hurt.

Inwardly, Skywarp appreciated the concern, especially considering Thundercracker wasn't very outwardly… _emotional_.

He distracted himself briefly wondering what Starscream was thinking about, but that reminded him just exactly what was going on.

He didn't know exactly what was going on, but he was sure that it was bad.

"Thundercracker? _Thundercracke_r!_"_ he called out through their link. It was completely closed. Not even a hint of Thundercracker.

He huffed and decided to take matters into his own servos.

He hit the control panel to his room and the door slid open instantly. He stepped out before the sight of an Eradicon stopped him.

"Eradicon? What are you doing outside of my quarters?"

The Eradicon seemed uncomfortable; he obviously wasn't here because he wanted to be.

"Lieutenant Thundercracker sent me to ensure you stayed in your quarters," the Eradicon said slowly.

Skywarp raised a brow plate.

This Eradicon was here to keep in him in his room.

However, he was forgetting one thing.

He was Skywarp.

It was in his name, for Primus' sake.

He warped.

_Everywhere._

'_What had Thundercracker so distracted that he forgot that one simple fact?' _he wondered to himself.

"Thundercracker told you to tell me to stay in our quarters?"

The Eradicon nodded; "Yes, sir..."

"Okay!" Skywarp smiled at the Eradicon before skipping off back into the quarters and gently tapping on the control panel, making the door close.

Skywarp only wished Eradicons had faces so that he could see his expression.

Venting air, he decided to hold off warping until he actually came up with a plan; he didn't particularly want to warp into the middle of a battle zone.

He was the youngest of their trine and by far the most reckless; but he wasn't suicidal.

* * *

Thundercracker cringed as he heard the tell tale sound of metal clashing against metal. He could hear Megatron yelling at Starscream with every hit. He wasn't entirely sure whether or not the reason he could hear Starscream was because he wasn't making any noise or if Megatron had offlined him.

Thundercracker liked to think that Starscream just wasn't making any noise.

"Frag... I can't just go in by myself," Thundercracker said to no one in particular. He had almost forgotten the presence of the Eradicon beside him, until he made a small noise; almost like he was resetting his vocal processor.

Thundercracker turned and looked at the Eradicon questioningly.

"Lieute- ... Thundercracker, Sir," he began slowly, "I think I may be able to help."

Thundercracker raised a brow plate, but nodded for the Eradicon to continue.

"Eradicons all look the same, so it could be possible for us to distract him long enough for you to help your leader. Lord Megatron is well aware that we're valuable and that killing us is useless; especially since we all look the same so he wouldn't be able to tell who exactly helped Commander Starscream."

The Eradicon paused. Thundercracker wasn't entirely sure what it was doing; he wished the Eradicons had faces. They'd be a lot easier to read that way.

"Eradicon; do what you must. I'm in your debt."

The Eradicon seemed taken aback by Thundercracker's comment but quickly composed himself. Thundercracker assumed it was because the Eradicon wasn't used to being spoken to so casually by a higher ranking officer. Most of the officers on the Nemesis treated them like the mindless drones they thought they were.

Thundercracker had picked up on their sentience, however. It was obvious, to him at least. He wasn't sure whether the other officers simply hadn't noticed or just chose to ignore it.

He shook his helm; now was not the time to be starting debates with himself. He looked at the Eradicon expectantly. The Eradicon jumped slightly as he met Thundercracker's gaze.

"This is ST-3V3; requesting backup."

Thundercracker noted his designation for later use. The Eradicon seemed to be listening to something; presumably another Eradicon, so Thundercracker peered around the corner to see just exactly what they were going to go up against.

He immediately regretted it.

Megatron was standing over Starscream; who was leaning against a wall for support. His wings were drooped low and shaking slightly. He had scratches all over his frame and was leaking energon from several of the scratches; yet he still stared up at Megatron with a look of complete defiance.

Thundercracker tilted his helm to the side and saw that Knockout was nursing a large gash through his chassis and was also steadily leaking energon. That explained why he hadn't heard the medic. Megatron must have dealt with him while Thundercracker was making his way towards them.

He turned back to ST-3V3 and was surprised to find a cluster of Eradicons around him, all standing rigid and awaiting command.

Thundercracker looked at them all.

"You're the Eradicon from before?" Thundercracker asked the centre Eradicon. He also made a mental note to try and figure out a way to distinguish one Eradicon from another.

He nodded.

"Thankyou."

ST-3V3 bowed his helm.

"I can only assume you already have a plan?"

ST-3V3 nodded again.

"Fill me in so I don't get in your way."

* * *

Starscream wasn't entirely sure why he kept fighting. He knew he was going to offline soon enough. The pain from his spark was enough to tell him that. Yet, as soon as he fell, he staggered to his pedes.

As soon as Megatron struck him, he blocked out the pain regained his balance.

He felt his wings droop – in pain and to avoid Megatron touching them. However Megatron took it as an invitation to strike his wings and his wings alone.

Starscream screeched in pain as Megatron dragged a clawed digit along his wing, carving a long line and drawing energon.

Megatron laughed at his vocalisations. He was no doubt finally pleased with himself at getting the seeker to scream. That was his favourite game.

Ever since Megatron had come back with the Dark Energon, he made it a game of trying to get Starscream to uphold his namesake and _scream_.

The seeker was surprisingly tough and he knew that the more he yelled, the more he egged Megatron on; so he stayed as silent as he could manage for as long as possible.

Megatron knew that Starscream was on his last legs for him to be screeching now.

Laughing, he tugged at the seekers wing, causing the seeker to involuntarily gasp in pain.

Starscream's wings were always the reason why Megatron won.

"Starscream."

Starscream looked up, optics filled with disgust and defiance.

"Any _final_ words?"

Starscream looked down. His trine mates; he had to see them.

"Tell my trines mates that I'll be haunting you, so look out for my ghost," he glared up at Megatron who only smirked in response.

"If they live through their sparks separating from yours, that is."

Starscream was slightly ashamed to admit he was hoping for them to follow him. Then maybe they could finally be together after all these eons. They would never be apart again.

Dazed from his energon loss, Starscream faintly smiled at the thought of being with his trine mates again. He looked up past Megatron and saw a blob of blue. He wasn't sure whether or not he had just lost too much energon and was seeing things, or if Thundercracker was there... talking to some Eradicons?

Megatron raised a brow plate and turned. However, all he managed to see were a group of Eradicons running towards him at full pace. The Eradicon that was leading the group managed to shoot Megatron and knock him back, but Megatron regained his balance quickly.

Growling in annoyance, he charged his fusion canon and shot at the Eradicons who, for the most part, were very good at avoiding his shots.

While Megatron was distracted by the Eradicons, Thundercracker snuck by to Starscream who had fallen on his knees and was watching Megatron.

Thundercracker looked from Knockout to Starscream. They were both injured, but Starscream was in worse shape. Knockout's gash was mostly to keep him from disturbing Megatron and so Thundercracker was confident that he would be able to walk – at least for a short distance.

"Star, put your arm around me."

Starscream shook his head and realised who was talking to him. His processor seemed to be running in auto pilot. He wasn't entirely sure what was going on, but he complied with Thundercracker's request and stood up, leaning against his trine mate.

Thundercracker, with Starscream in tow, rushed over to Knockout.

"Medic. Can you walk?"

Knockout nodded and stood. He seemed a bit off balance, but Thundercracker assumed that he was okay. For now.

Thundercracker looked over his shoulder. Megatron was still distracted by the Eradicons who had lead him around the corner so that Thundercracker could help the two injured 'Cons.

Thundercracker lead them towards an empty corridor where they had to strain their audios to hear the sound of cannon fire.

Thundercracker probably wouldn't be able to move them far on his own; they needed some help from a certain purple seeker.

* * *

Skywarp had the perfect plan mapped out. He would waltz out of his room, tease the Eradicon that was 'guarding' him and then he would warp away and then decide what to do from there.

He was about to open the door to go outside when he felt something.

Thundercracker had opened their bond again.

'TC! About time!"

He heard Thundercracker groan at the opposite side of the bond.

"Skywarp. Be serious. I need your help."

"And what exactly do you need my expertise for?" Skywarp grinned.

"Starscream. Now warp your aft to my location before I get over to you and kick your-"

"Alright, Alright!" Skywarp laughed. It looked like his plan was redundant now, but that didn't matter.

Skywarp looked around to see if he would need to bring anything along with him. Deciding that he wouldn't, he warped away to where Thundercracker had called him from.

* * *

**After Note:** Blame my sister and beta reader for ST-3V3... |D;;


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Note:** A little bit shorter than the previous.

Not sure I like this chapter... Oh well, enjoy.

Seeking Solace – Chapter 7

Skywarp appeared in front of Thundercracker with a bright purple flash. He was smiling, but that smile faded when he saw what was in front of him.

Starscream was leaning against Knockout, his optics offline. For a spark splitting nanosecond, Skywarp thought _he_ was offline.

Thundercracker, noticing his concern smiled and sent a wave of reassurance through their bond.

"He's fine. Megatron just..."

Skywarp nodded, not needing to hear the words. He glanced over to Knockout, who was currently being used as Starscream's pillar of support. His optics settled on staring at the bright blue that leaked from his chassis.

"I'm fine. Just a gash," he said waving his hand dismissively. He winced at the sudden movement and moved his arm over his chassis again.

Skywarp raised a brow plate, "I don't think either of you are fine."

He glanced to Thundercracker expectantly; usually he had some sort of advice or something smart to say.

"Skywarp, warp these two to med bay. I'll meet you there. We need to give them some Energon and then warp them off the Nemesis. We can't have Megatron getting his servos on either of them."

Skywarp nodded and knelt beside Starscream, holding him upright. He put a servo onto Knockout's arm. Knockout flinched slightly at the touch but didn't protest.

They warped away in a flash of purple.

Thundercracker sighed in relief. Now he just needed to make sure Megatron hadn't killed all of the Vehicons.

* * *

Knockout's knees buckled and he leant against a wall for support.

"Warn me next time!" he growled.

Skywarp shrugged, "Sorry. You get used to it. Star used to purge his tanks when he first teleported with me."

Knockout raised an optical ridge but didn't say anything else. With one servo held to his chassis, he began working around his med bay.

For a moment, Knockout turned and expected to see Breakdown there to hand him all the necessary tools. He was disappointed when he only saw Skywarp staring at him strangely.

Deciding to ignore the purple seeker, he distracted himself by moving around med bay gathering all of the tools he needed to repair Starscream and himself.

Once he had collected the appropriate tools, Knockout wandered back over to the seekers. Skywarp had picked up Starscream and placed him on a med berth.

Knockout nodded in approval and then began to work quickly and effectively, as he had always prided himself on doing. He tried to patch up Starscream as best as possible with the limited time they had, but it was still taking far longer than he had hoped for.

Cursing to himself, his servos began to move faster and his medic's training took over. Completely ignoring the pain that came with moving around Starscream so quickly, he began to repair his wings – the part of him that would take the longest to fix.

* * *

Thundercracker walked slowly and as quietly as he could manage around the corner. He was sure that the Eradicons had lead Megatron around here.

It took some time, but finally, Thundercracker managed to locate the offlined Eradicons. They were scattered around the hallway, some with holes in their armour that looked like a fusion canon blast and some lacking heads.

Lowering himself onto one knee, he inspected the Eradicons. It looked like they had fought for quite some time before they were offlined, but they had never really stood a chance against Megatron.

Countless Eradicons died on a daily basis during raids or encounters with Autobots. Sometimes when Megatron was in a bad mood, he would take his anger out on the Eradicons since he didn't have Starscream to throw around.

He wondered what it was like to live like them; knowing that your death was inevitable. He shook his helm and rose to his pedes. He would have to call for a cleanup, eventually.

Now, however, he was going to see Starscream.

He spun on his heel and began to walk, only to find Megatron blocking his path.

"M-My Lord... What are you doing here?"

Thundercracker looked up at Megatron, who towered over him and suddenly felt a lot like his trine leader. Thundercracker, however, had no idea how Starscream managed to deal with him every day, let alone survive his beatings.

"Have you seen your trine leader?"

Thundercracker looked away.

"N-No, my Lord. I... I admit, I was looking for him myself."

Megatron just stared down at the blue seeker who was shying away from him; apparently Starscream's trine mates had more self-preservation than their trine leader.

"Perhaps he's already escaped?" Thundercracker offered.

Megatron snorted and slapped Thundercracker out of the way.

Thundercracker fell into a wall and quietly vented air; panicking right now wouldn't do anybody any good.

He stood up and followed after him, sure that Megatron knew he was there, but unsure as to what to do from there.

* * *

Skywarp stood leaning against a wall in med bay, watching Knockout work. Energon flowed brightly from his chassis, but he seemed to be ignoring it in favour of Starscream.

He was bored out of his processor, but he wouldn't leave Starscream. He hadn't seen him in eons and even if he was in recharge it was reassuring to just be in his presence.

Skywarp's felt his spark reach out to Starscream. It was comforting knowing that he was ok – for the most part. They just needed to bond again so that their connection would be stronger.

He smiled fondly at the memories of his trine back on Cybertron. They had bonded before the war and stayed neutrals during the years that the war had been confined to words and minor skirmishes.

They had sided with the 'Cons after they were attacked by Autobots who had thought they were Decepticons. Skywarp had defended them all and insisted on their neutrality, but the 'Bots were stubborn and convinced that all the flyers were 'Cons.

Starscream had been hurt the most, and had wanted revenge on the Autobots. Thundercracker and Skywarp had both agreed completely.

In hindsight, it wasn't their best choice, but they all doubted that they would be welcomed into the Autobots; especially after Skywarp offlined one of them.

If the Autobots were naive enough to think that all fliers were 'Cons, then they'd prove them right.

"_Skywarp, Megatron is headed towards med bay. Get Star and Knockout out of there and then warp to our quarters."_

Skywarp jumped at Thundercracker's voice coming through their bond. After the initial shock, Skywarp shook his helm and stood up straighter once he realised just what Thundercracker had said.

Megatron was coming for them.

Frag.

Knockout looked up from Starscream to see Skywarp suddenly become alert and jumpy. He tilted his helm to the side questioningly.

"Megatron!" Skywarp said, his volume increasing in urgency.

"I haven't finished repairing Starscream!"

"We have no time! Grab some Energon cubes. Quickly."

Knockout nodded and rushed to the Energon store room. He sub spaced a few cubes and then scurried around the med bay gathering things he would need for later. He stopped, however, when he heard footsteps.

Skywarp glared at him and Knockout moved to the purple seeker. He put a servo on Starscream's wing and they teleported away with a purple flash.

Knockout just hoped that Megatron didn't notice the extra energon on the med berth.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author Note:** Hey! Long time no see! :D  
I would just like to inform you all I'm not dead. :3  
School started, a million projects happened and uh...  
Stuff? Well, enjoy the chapter!  
'Gonna try and update Seeking Solace more often (and possibly _Oh Memories _as well)!

* * *

Seeking Solace – Chapter 8

Knockout fell to his knees once more as they arrived in a rocky area. His systems flashed warnings at him, but as he slowly became aware of where he was and that there was no immediate danger anywhere they slowly subsided.

'_I hate warping,_' he decided.

Skywarp looked at him quizzically and tilted his helm to the side.

"What's wrong? Still can't handle warping?"

"It doesn't agree with my systems", he grumbled remembering how Starscream apparently first reacted to warping. He fought not to purge his tanks and put a servo to his face plate.

"Never do that again."

Skywarp laughed. "I make no promises."

"I hate you."

"Aww, I guess next time I'll just leave you to face Megs alone then," Skywarp replied happily.

Knockout groaned. '_I also hate Seekers,_' he added.

Skywarp's smile quickly turned to concern when he felt Starscream squirm in his grasp.

"Will 'Screamer be okay?"

Knockout moved closer to the injured seeker and gave him a quick once-over.

"Considering that he had the slag beaten out of him by Megatron, he's fine," Knockout replied easily, "He's had worse," he added quietly as an afterthought.

"He's had _worse_?"

"Of course he has. Megatron hates him and uses almost any excuse to beat him up. He almost lost a wing once before and completely lost an arm at one point as well as..." Knockout trailed off, realising just who he was talking to.

If looks could kill, Knockout was sure that he'd be offlined in an instant with the glare that Skywarp was sending his way.

"I take pride in my ability as a Medic, don't even start on me," he stated flatly, "He's alive thanks to me, and you should be grateful for it."

Skywarp huffed, but stayed silent.

Pleased by the Seeker's apparent obedience, Knockout begun to finish his work on Starscream. Blocking out the sharp pains that went through his own wiring every so often, he moved with the precision that he had been taught and soon his medic's training took over and he was on auto-pilot.

Skywarp sat beside Starscream with his legs crossed, a thoughtful expression in his faceplates.

After a short while, all that was left was to clean up the residue energon that was left on Starscream's armour. Knockout tossed a rag in Skywarp's direction expecting him to clean while he did his final checks.

"He's stable now. I'm not going to stir him out of recharge just yet, but since we're in a relatively covered area we shouldn't be in danger," he said with a nod, looking up at the rocky overhang that covered them.

"Thank you", he said simply, looking down at the cloth. He frowned at it.

Knockout nodded and smirked. "I figured since I'm still leaking energon I'd do more bad than good on the clean up. Now go make your trine mate shine while I patch up my own cut."

Skywarp looked up. "You sure you're okay?"

"It's only superficial damage. It's more of an annoyance than anything else." Knockout shrugged. "If it was worse, I wouldn't have been able to help Starscream."

Skywarp continued frowning, but nodded nonetheless.

"Just tell me if we need to warp again," Knockout spoke again, "I'd prefer not to purge my tanks."

Skywarp grinned.

"No promises."

* * *

Megatron growled in aggravation as he looked around the med bay. There were tools laying in an unorganised manner around the various desks as well as fresh energon dripping from one of the med berths.

He could tell someone had been in med bay recently – he wasn't a fool.

Turning slowly to Thundercracker, he spoke calm and evenly, though an unspoken threat lined his voice.

"Where is Starscream?"

* * *

**After Note:** Extremely short chapter!  
I have to get back into the groove of things.  
Sorry! D:


	9. Chapter 9

**Author Note: **Hello! :D  
Sorry for the delay~ blame my Beta reader. Kukuku.  
I sort of find it a bit iffy to write Megatron, so please tell me if I'm doing it wrong! I like to be as precise as possible when it comes to him – I like him to be menacing and stuffs.  
Anyway, enjoy!  
(Sorry it's still so short! D: )

Seeking Solace – Chapter 9

Megatron wasn't an idiot. He could tell from years of experience with Starscream that Thundercracker was lying when he said, "I don't know".

He could tell from the way that he stood, the way his wings twitched, the way he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. He could tell from the small nervous smile that was plastered to his face, but the main reason why he could tell was because he was a Decepticon. And not just any disposable grunt; he was _Megatron_, who had built his whole army around lies and deception. It would take _a lot_ more to fool him.

It was also from eons of experience that Megatron knew that it would take a lot more than just asking to get information out of the smaller blue mech. Seekers were naturally arrogant and to Megatron's constant aggravation, they never ratted each other out. He had learnt that lesson from Starscream when he wanted to know more about Seekers.

Starscream hadn't spoken a word about his brethren. It was clear that Starscream genuinely cared about them – _all_ of them – which disgusted Megatron. Attachments to any other Cybertronian were just a weakness that could be exploited.

Megatron raised his arm to hit Thundercracker out of the way and as he did so, Thundercracker lowered his wings in submission. He covered his chest and lowered his head. Megatron growled in annoyance. Starscream used to do the exact same thing.

He swung his arm harder than he originally intended to – not that he cared anyway – and the lightweight frame below him fell into the wall with a resounding '_clang_!'. Originally, Megatron had planned to simply throw him to the side and look for Soundwave who would know what was going on, but that pose and the look in Thundercracker's optics reminded Megatron far too much of the seeker he despised.

Thundercracker groaned quietly from his place in the wall and Megatron rolled his optics. He turned and walked away.

* * *

Thundercracker hated Megatron. Ever since he could remember, he had despised the warlord with all of his spark. He hated him for starting the war, he hated him for taking Starscream away, he hated him for hurting Starscream and he hated him for not caring about anyone but himself.

In Thundercracker's opinion he was a dirty selfish bag of lying…

'_TC, are you okay!? I felt something…_' hearing Skywarp's voice through his bond certainly lifted his mood, but he was still irritated.

'_Megatron mistook me for Starscream_,' he sent back. Originally he had intended it to be something of a joke, but since Skywarp had found out just what Megatron had done to Starscream, Skywarp took it seriously.

'_Are you okay!? Oh Primus, I'm so sorry I'm not there but Star is still hurt and I want to stay with him for a little longer since we've been apart so long! Not that I dislike you it's just that I missed Star and I didn't know how hurt he really was! TC, are you sure you're okay? I mean considering what Megatron has done to Starscream in the past… oh Primus, I'm warping back!_'

'_No wait! Skywarp, I'm okay! He only shoved me out of the way, I'm not hurt!_' Thundercracker frantically sent the message back just so that he wouldn't have to deal with a hysterical trine mate. It wasn't that he didn't want to be with him; it was just that he was the more… emotional out of the three of them and sometimes difficult to calm down.

There was a long pause.

'_Are you sure?_'

'_Positive._'

'_I'll be warping back soon though…_' Skywarp said slowly, '_Just tell me if Megatron does anything…_'

'_Don't worry, I'll be fine_,' Thundercracker smiled even though Skywarp was miles away.

'_Just be careful!_'

Thundercracker almost laughed as the connection for their link went quiet. No words were spoken as two were left to linger in their own thoughts, but the link remained, silently buzzing between them as a reminder that they were both fine. Thundercracker could only hope that Starscream would be strong enough sooner rather than later so that they could… strengthen their bond again.

Cycling air, Thundercracker stood up straight. It would be a while until Starscream was strong enough to have any… trine bonding time. He shook his helm and erased the thought from his processor. He had more important things to do. Like make sure Megatron didn't go and try and find Skywarp and Starscream.


End file.
